Not So Lonely
by basketballgirl21
Summary: Spencer Reid has always been a shy and lonely. What if on one case, he met the love of his life? Or maybe she is a lonely person, who is very desperate? This is for all of those Spencer lovers who wish to see him happy. Suck at summaries R
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, we're with the FBI," I stated to the nurse who was in front of my, as we got our credentials out, "we need to ask some questions about Katie's condition with her parents and doctor." I said.

The nurse just looked at us for a second, and then turned and we followed her. "Katie's doctors are Dr. Baker and Dr. Cromwell. Dr. Baker is a resident who is under Dr. Cromwell's services today. So please try and ask most of the questions to Dr. Cromwell." She said.

Standing at the nurse's station that was next to Katie's room was Dr. Baker. A few days ago we had been assigned to a case where a un-sub would kidnap 5 year old children, and then abandon them in a bur lack sack somewhere. Katie was our first victim to survive, so Hotch told Morgan and I to go to the hospital and interview the parents, her doctors and Katie.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, we are with the FBI, we would like to as you a few questions about Katie." I said to Dr. Baker. When she turned around I swear my breathing completely stopped. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

She was very slender, defiantly a runner. She had strawberry blond ringlets, which highlighted her fact perfectly. She couldn't be no more than 30 years old, which was how old I am. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue, green, and grey. I swear I could have gotten lost in her eyes.

"Oh yes, Katie. We just got out of surgery about 2 hours ago. I was just about to go in and check on her." She said, shaking each of our hands. Her hands were so soft. "Can I answer your questions right after I finished?"

"Of course ma'am." Derek said, and she nodded and walked into Katie's room. "Dude, you don't even know her first name and yet you are already fallen in love with her." He said once she was safely away.

"I am not in love with her." I said defensively.

"Whatever kid." He said. We stayed silent for a few seconds before adding, "But she was checking you out."

"Morgan, shut up." I said. Then Dr. Baker came out of Katie's room.

"I would suggest you asking Katie some questions first, while I fill out her charts." She said, and then led us into her room.

"Hello Katie. I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We are with the FBI, and we would like to know if it would be alright with you if we asked you some questions. Can you do that sweetheart?" Derek asked Katie. She a very small girl and she had some bruises on her face. Other than that, she looked pretty good. Except she looked scared out of her mind, and very confused, and she just nodded.

"I like the beach." She said.

"The beach? What do you like to do at the beach?" Morgan asked.

She just looked up at him, "Finding sea shells and holding them up to my ear and hearing the ocean." She said, smiling a little bit. Looking around I saw that her parents brought in pictures of the beach and sea shells.

"Actually, that roar that we hear when we place a seashell next to our ear is not the ocean, but rather the sound of blood surging through the veins in the ear. Any cup-shaped object placed over the ear produces the same effect." I said. She looked up at me with the most confused expression. Dr. Baker was trying not to laugh, and Derek just gave me that look.

"It calms me down." She said looking back up at Derek.

"Um, Dr. Baker, while Morgan is asking Katie some questions, can I ask you some questions outside?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She said then turned to Katie, "Katie, I'll be back soon. Okay?" Katie just nodded then turned her attention back to Derek. She walked out and I followed her.

I asked her all the standard questions, and after about 10 minutes, Derek came out. I guess he was finished with asking Katie all the questions. Looking in there, I could tell she was about half asleep.

Just then Derek's phone rang and he answered it. "Morgan." He said automatically. "Okay…Sure thing…so should we go back to the station, hotel…alright…yeah I'll tell him. Bye." Derek said then turned to me. "The team has found the guy. They are going to go and raid his place now. Hotch said they don't need us, so we can either go back to the hotel or the station. But we are staying here for the night." Derek said. "If you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Then he walked away.

"Well then. My shift ends in about an hour. Do you want to go out for some drinks or something?" She asked me.

"Um, I don't know." I said back. I didn't go on dates that much, especially with some really hot women who was asking ME out. It just didn't happen. EVER!

"Come on, it's just drinks." She said, then started to write her number on a piece of paper, and slid it to me. "Here's my number though. Call anytime." She said, and started to walk away. I saw Derek coming out of the bathroom, and I knew what I had to do.

"You know what; I would love to meet you for some drinks." I said when I reached out, and grabbed her arm.

"Great, call me at 6, and I'll tell you were to go. Bring your team too. I can get you all in." She said. Then started to walk away again, but I reached out and grabbed her arm again.

"Wait, this is a bit awkward, but I never got your name." I said.

"Abigail. Abigail Michelle Rose Baker." She said, smiled a sweet smile at me, and then walked away because she was being paged.

****

Later on, I did call Abigail. We meet at some hot club, and she really did get my whole team in. It was about 9 o'clock, and we had some drinks, and we were dancing and having a good time.

"Hey Spence, wanna dance?" Abigail yelled over the loud music.

"Um," I yelled back, then I looked over at the team, and I could tell they would yell at me if I didn't accept. "Sure." Then she took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I have never been a good dancer, so I'm pretty sure I looked awkward out there.

Finally, after what seemed liked hours, we finished dancing. After a few more drinks we decided that we should leave. We had an early morning, and Abigail was working tomorrow. Abigail and I parked farther away, so we left together and we didn't talk until we were a bit away from the club.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said, looking up at me. I looked down and we smiled.

"So did I. It sucks that I have to go back to Virginia tomorrow." I said, looking back up.

"Virginia? You live in Virginia?" She asked, and I could tell she was a bit surprised.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm going to be moving there soon. I've mostly completed my residency here, and to become a Pediatric Surgeon attending, I have to take 2 more years of residency in just pediatrics. So I took my options, and I was accepted into the Pediatric program at St. Sebastian's Hospital in Quantico, Virginia." She said.

"That's where I work." I said, looking down at her.

"Well," she said as we arrived at her car. "Then I guess it's fate that we go out on another date." She said, then got on her tippy toes, and gave me a kiss. This kiss had so much fire and love and passion. I can't even begin to describe it.

Then the kiss ended, and she got into her car, and waved. I stood there like a complete idiot. A happy idiot, but an idiot.

****

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Abigail…that IT! Nothing more.**

**A/N: Do you like????? Please review!!!!! I decided to write this story, because I really didn't like my previous story…so if you read my other story, you will probably see some similarities, but not much.**

**PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!!!!! (It's just calling you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Reid, how's that doctor of yours going?" Derek asked me. It was 3 months since the case where I met Abigail, and my life had gone back to normal.

After the kiss she gave me, I quickly got back to the hospital and the next day we were back at home. She said she was moving here to work at a hospital near here. I never found out when she was moving or where she was moving to.

"I don't really know. She hasn't called me since I met her." I replied. Derek and I were in the break room getting some coffee. Last night we arrived back from a case, and we both got to the office a bit early so we could finish the report.

"Why don't you just call her?" He asked as we started walking back to our desks.

"Because every time I try, I keep getting the wrong number." I said as I sat back down at my chair. "So I'm guessing that she moved here, and got a new cell phone with a new number."

"So now you are waiting for her to call you?" He asked.

I looked down at the file, and starting typing my report. "Yup."

That day was a slow day. There weren't any cases, and everyone was at their desk finishing their report. At noon, we all stopped, and we went out to lunch. We decided that we would go to a café that was near the office just in case.

"Hello, my name is Abby; I'll be your server today. Can I start you all out with some drinks?" The waitress said once we were all seated. I had to admit, her name panged my heart a little. It was a nice summer day, so we had decided to sit outside, and watch people pass.

"I would like a Coke please." Emily said.

"Diet Coke." JJ said.

"Root Beer." Penelope said.

"Water." I said.

"Coke." Derek said.

"Coke." Hotch said.

"I would like a Pepsi please." Rossi said.

"All right. I'll be right back with your drinks." She said then she walked away.

"Everyone," Penelope started. We all looked up from our menus and she continued, "Derek and I would like to tell you all something." She said, and then looked at Derek. They smiled at each other and then in unison they said, "We're getting married!"

I think time froze for a second. We all knew for a long time that those two were going to finally get together. Penelope had broken up with that one tech guy, I don't remember his name, and it was about time they would hook up.

Then all the girls shrieked.

"Congratulations." We all said. All of us guys shook Derek's hand, and the girl's all hugged Penelope. WE finally all settled down, and the waitress came back to get our orders. The entire lunch we basically talked about the wedding.

Penelope chose JJ to be her maid-of-honor, and Emily to be a bridesmaid. Derek said he wanted me to be his best man, Hotch, and Rossi to be groomsmen. They also asked Hotch if Jack wanted to be a ring bearer.

After lunch, we all went back to the office. The afternoon was just as slow as the morning. I finished my report, and started some of the paperwork that was just piling on my desk. At 3 o'clock I was able to leave work early.

"Kid, where are you going?" Derek asked me when I was packing up my stuff.

"I have a doctor's appointment for my leg." I said. It was true. It has been about 4 months since I was shot in the leg, but it was healing quickly.

"Alright, have fun." He said, and then went back to whatever that was on his computer. I grabbed my keys and left the bullpen.

I was the only one in the elevator, and it was nice to be alone for a few minutes. The elevator stopped at the car garage, and I stepped out. I walked down a few aisles till I got to my parking spot.

I unlocked my Escalade, and I got in. Starting the engine, I placed my bag on the passenger's seat, and I turned down my music. I just wasn't in a music mood, and then I pulled out of the parking garage.

Coincidentally, my doctor was at St. Sebastian's Hospital. The same hospital Abigail worked at. The hospital was only 10 minutes away from work, so when I arrived I was a few minutes early. More like 30 minutes early.

I had only been to this hospital twice and that was when Hotch and Penelope where in the hospital. So it was really easy for me to get lost. Finally I came upon a nurse's station, and she pointed me out the right direction.

On my way to my destination, my phone went off, and I knew I got a text. It was just JJ telling me that there was going to be an engagement party tomorrow night for Penelope and Hotch, and that we had the day off.

I was typing a response when I ran into somebody. Looking up I saw that it was Abigail. She started to bend down for her chart, but I beat her and grabbed it for her.

"Thanks." She said, once we had stopped moving.

"No problem. How have you been? Haven't talked to you in awhile." I said.

"I'm good. Just really busy, you know. New job, new place." She said, and I just nodded.

"Yeah." I replied.

She looked at me with a look that just melted my heart. "I've meant to call you. I really did, I was going to call you once I moved here. But I just got so busy. There were problems with the moving company, and then my first day here, I got one of the hardest cases I have ever seen…" She had started rambling.

"Abby, it's alright." I said interrupting her, "I understand. I tried calling you, but you got a new number." I said.

"I know, when you move to a new hospital out of the state, they make you get a new number so they can call you or page you whenever they need to." She said.

"Yeah." I trailed.

"So do you want to go out sometime? I really had fun last time." She said.

"Well, I have this engagement party to go to tomorrow night; do wanna come as my date?" I asked nervously.

"I would love to." She said. "So why are you here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, well I'm here to see my doctor. Awhile back ago; I was shot in the leg, so I come here for checkups." I said.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah my leg got a lot better." I replied. "The bullet went straight through."

"Good, that's good." She said.

"Yeah, well I got to get going. My appointment is in a few minutes." I said, and to be honest I didn't want to go that much.

"Oh right. Of course, so I'll call you later on tonight?" She asked me.

"Alright. Can't wait till then." I said, and then we walked out separate ways. It was a bit awkward, but I didn't really mind. There was something special about Abigail, and my mind was going through it my entire appointment.

"Well Mr. Reid, your leg has finished its healing process. You don't have to come in for special appointments; we will just check it out on your annual check-ups." Dr. Barnes said.

"Thank you doctor." I said, then after getting my slip, and paying for my visit, I decided to go home. Everyone at the office will probably have left, so there was no point in going back to the office.

My apartment was close to the hospital and the office. That way I could get to the office quickly if I needed to. My apartment looked like it came straight out of a magazine. When I had bought it, I hired an interior decorator because I have to style what so ever. It was always clean because I was rarely home.

After setting my stuff down, I went into the kitchen for some food. Looking in the fridge, I guess I was just going to have a salad. I didn't feel like cooking and the salad just took me a few minutes to cook up. I sat at the counter and looked through my mail.

"Bills, bills, oh a magazine," I said then I flipped the magazine and saw that it said Playgirl, then I saw it was for Mrs. Antheil, she was my 85 year old neighbor. "Well, I think I'm done with my salad," I said to myself, "and there are more bills." Then I got up grabbed the magazine and went over to Mrs. Antheil's door and placed it under her mail slot, then walked back to my apartment.

I was really tired so I just cleaned up my plate, paid the bills then went to my bedroom. My bedroom was big and it had a lot of windows and a good view. I went into my master bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower and had put a towel around my waist, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up my phone.

"Spencer?" I quickly recognized Abby's voice; it was really panicked and scared.

"Abby? What's wrong?" I asked and I had to admit I was a bit nervous.

There was a pause on the other end for a few minutes before I heard her say, "There is a man parked out in front of my house. He's just sitting there. When I lived in Boston, I would see him there sitting watching my house, and he found me again. Please help me. He's been sending me notes and flowers, and I'm starting to get scared." She said, and my heart sunk.

"Have you called the police?" I asked. Then I remembered I am the police.

"Yes, but they said they can't help me unless he does physical harm." She said, and I could really hear her plea for help.

"Alright, give me your address and I'll be right there." I said, and I quickly went over to my closet, and pulled out a sweater and some jeans.

"It's 879 Applewood Drive." She said as I slid on some boxers. Then I grabbed myself a bag, and threw in as many pants, shirts, undershirts, boxers, and personal hygiene stuff as it would fit.

"All right, I'll be right there. Abby lock all your doors and windows. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright, just please hurry." She said, and then we hung up the phone as I pulled on my sweater and jeans. I ran out of my bedroom and quickly grabbed my keys, turned off my lights, and I locked my doors.

The drive to her house wasn't that long, and I got there in about 10 minutes. Her subdivision was a very nice one, and she had a big, expensive house. She was right, right across the road was a car but it had tinted windows so I could see if anyone was in there. I pulled into her driveway, and I rang the doorbell.

I saw Abby through the glass of the door, and when she saw me she opened the door and let me in. Looking around, she had a really nice place. I could tell that it was very expensive, but also little kids toys were scattered all over the place.

"Thanks for coming Spence. The housekeeper was telling me that flowers were being delivered all day and when she called I told her to just throw them away." She said, and turned around and walked down the hallway.

Her house was very open, and was very bright. She walked into her kitchen, and most of her wall was glass, and there was a beautiful view of a lake.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked as she opened her fridge. She took out a coke, and looked at me.

"A coke is fine." I said, and she grabbed another one and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said.

"No thank you. For coming here, it means a lot." She said and we sat down at her counters. Her kitchen was a very expensive, I could tell there were custom made cherry oak cabinets, all stainless steel appliances, and there was a nice oak table with 5 chairs, 1 at the head of the table and 2 on each side. There was also a hidden staircase that went upstairs, and then there was rumble.

All of a sudden 3 young boys came flying down the stairs.

"Mommy!" They screamed and when I looked at Abby she was laughing. The boys went to her and she picked up one of them. "Who's this mommy?" One of them asked. He looked just like Abby.

All of the boys had the same eyes as Abby, and they had blond hair. Looking behind them I saw another women standing there. "Boys this is a friend of mommy's. He's going to be staying here for a little bit. You need to be very nice to Spencer. Okay?" She asked and the boys nodded their head feverishly. "Good. Now Spencer this is Collin," She said pointing to the boy on her right.

By the looks of it he had to be the eldest. "Hi Collin." I said, and I stuck my hand out and he shook my hand then went back to Abby.

"This one is Noah," She said as she ran her fingers through the boys head. He was standing on the other side of her and he giggled. "And this one is the lovely Mason." She said as she tickled the little boy that was sitting on her lap.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. Abby was a good mother, just looking at her I could tell she was born to be a mother.

"Spencer this is Estella, she is my line-in-housekeeper." Abby said nodding to the women who was standing near the stairs. "Shouldn't you boys be getting to bed? It's almost your bedtime." She said looking fake-serious at the boys.

"We wanted to you to tuck us in." Noah said, looking up at her.

"Alright," She said, and the boys jumped up excitedly. She stood up still holding Mason who was starting to look very sleepy in her arms. "Come on Spencer." She said as she reached the stairs. I stood up and followed her up the stairs. "Estella, you are free to do what you want this evening. I can handle the boys tonight." She said looking at Estella once we reached the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Baker." She said, and then she kissed each of the boys on the head before walking back down the stairs. The upstairs was just as bright as the downstairs and the walls were painted a very nice, warm, tan-brown.

"Collin, why don't you go wait for us in your bedroom while I put Noah and Mason down, alright?" She said, and Collin just nodded and he ran to his room which was just down the hall. Noah opened a door to reveal a jungle theme room. There were murals that looked like you were in a jungle. Monkeys, and jaguars, and the boys had jungle themed beds too. There were stuffed animals all over the place as well.

Abby sat Mason down on the bed that was close to the window. As she sat Mason down Noah jumped up into his bed. She tucked them both in, gave them a kiss and said, "Sweet dreams my sweet boys," then turned off the lights and closed the door quietly.

We went across the hall to where Collin was sitting in his bed and he was holding some picture. Abby stood in the doorway and I stood behind her. "Collin?" She asked and he looked up from the picture, and smiled at her. He had a Boston Red Sox themed room. The room was literally a big mural of the stadium. He had pictures and a lot of baseball themed stuff all around his room.

Abby walked in and I stepped forward and just stood in the doorway. She went over and sat on his bed. "It's time for bed sweetie." She said, and she took the picture from his hands, looked at it and placed it back on his nightstand. Looking at it I saw Collin on top of some man's shoulders and he was at the Boston Red Sox stadium and the entire team was around him and the man.

"You like Boston Red Sox?" I asked from my spot. Collin and Abby looked at me and Collin just nodded. Then Abby tucked him in, and kissed him on the head. She walked to the door said, "Sweet dreams my sweet baby boy." Then she turned off the lights, and ushered me out of the room.

We walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed her coke and walked out, and I followed her. Walking through her house, I saw a lot of really good pictures. There were a lot of professional photos of the boys, her and the boys, and that man that was in the photo in Collin's room. We went to her den, and she motioned for me to sit on the couch as she went and turned on the fireplace. She came over and sat down next to me.

"How old are your boys?" I asked once she was settled.

"Collin is 5 and Mason and Noah are 3." She replied then took a sip of her soda.

"Where's their father?" I asked, and then wished I hadn't.

She took a deep breath and then replied, "He died 2 years ago, right after Mason and Noah's first birthday. He was flying back from a business trip when his plane crashed." She said.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and I put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Thanks. It was a bad time. I had taken time off work, but the hospital all but forced me. I mean I just lost my husband, and I was left to raise 3 boys by myself." She said.

Then it came to me. "Baker? As in Collin Baker? The man that founded oil 5 times, owned the Boston Red Sox and the Boston Celtics? Owner of Baker's Industry?" I asked.

"That would be him." She said, not even looking at me.

"How long were you two married?" I asked, I couldn't help it, but I was starting to fall for this girl, and then I learned that she had 3 young boys, and used to be married to one of the wealthiest man in America.

"Well, we met when I was a freshman in college, and I was 16 at the time. We met through our parents. He was 24 at the time and was just starting his business, and it was love at first sight. I was 19 when I graduated, and that was when we got married. Both of our parents were excited when that happened. I started medical school, even though by then he was making enough money where I didn't have to go to work, and when I was in my first year of residency was when I found out I was expecting my first child, and when he was born I named him after Collin, and then 2 years later I had the twins Noah and Mason. Then a year later he was killed, so we were married about 8 years." She said. I was surprised, their story was a unique one.

"So curios question here, do you still own the Sox and Celtics?" I asked, I mean that would be really cool.

"Sort of. I sold it the Celtics to his brother, but I still get 30% of their earnings, and then I sold the Sox to my brother and I get half of their profits." She said. "But my accountant handles all of that stuff. I am too busy to worry about it. I get reports which I look over, but I'm just really busy with my medical stuff." She said. Then I turned around and saw that the car was gone.

"He's gone." I told her. She turned around and let out a sigh.

"My boys don't know about him. I called you because I've read books about stalking, and I don't want him to kill me and leave my boys with nobody. They would be all alone." She said, and a tear started to roll down her cheek. I wiped it off and my hand stayed on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed me. We stayed on the couch and kissed for about an hour. "We should get some sleep." She said. We stood up and she took my hand and led me upstairs. Upstairs she opened a pair of double doors to reveal a big bedroom. The walls were a pale blue and there was a massive white bed. Looking around, I saw a big bathroom, and then I saw a huge walk-in closet filled to the brim with clothes. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas, and changed right in front of me. Then she went to her bed and got under the covers.

"Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to the bed. I took off my sweater and revealed a white shirt, and took off my jeans. I placed my gun on the end table and then climbed into the bed. She turned into me and I placed my arm around her. We fell asleep that way, and it was the best sleep I have ever gotten.

**A/N: 5 reviews please =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds!!**


End file.
